Die Wette
by Lapis-chan
Summary: Meine erste PWP - Ken verliert eine Wette.... und das hat ziemliche Auswirkungen auf unseren herzallerliebsten Eisblock-Aya....


Disclaimer: die Jungs gehören leider alle nicht mir.... *sniff*  
  
***  
  
Die Wette  
  
***  
  
"Nein! Das ist doch wohl nicht euer ernst, oder?"  
  
"Doch, das ist unser voller ernst."  
  
"Aber... aber... ich dachte, das wäre alles nur spaß!"  
  
"Tja, war es aber nicht, Kenken." Yoji verdrehte leicht die Augen. "Und jetzt stell dich nicht so an, was ist denn schon dabei?"  
  
Ken schluckte trocken. "Na hör mal! Du würdest dich auch 'so anstellen'!"  
  
Murrend holte er das Putzzeug aus dem Schrank.  
  
"Und ihr wollt echt, das ich das mache?", erkundigte er sich nochmals hoffnungslos.  
  
Omi, Aya und Yoji musterten ihn mit ernsten, teilweise genervten Minen.  
  
"Jetzt mach schon, Kenken! Sonst kommt Manx bevor du fertig bist und den Anblick willst du ihr doch hoffentlich ersparen, oder?"  
  
"Jaaaaaa.... aber... Wer kam eigentlich auf diese blöde Idee mit der Wette?"  
  
Hilflos blickte der Fußballer in die Gesichter seiner Teamkollegen. Omi grinste ihn nur unverschämt an, Mr.-Super-Playboy schob sich die Sonnenbrille in die Haare und legte sein bestes Hentai-Grinsen auf, dass er in petto hatte und Aya... nun, Aya war wie immer und hatte eine emotionslose Miene aufgesetzt.  
  
Keiner erwiderte etwas auf seine Frage und langsam aber sicher sickerte die Erkenntnis durch das von Kopfschmerzen und Aspirin zugenebelte Gehirn des Sportlers. "Ach was, ich würde nie auf so eine doofe Idee kommen!! Gebt's zu, ihr habt euch gegen mich verschworen! Die Wette gab es sicher nicht!"  
  
"Doch, Ken-kun, die Wette gab's und DU hast sie vorgeschlagen", versicherte ihm Omi ernsthaft und Ken sah ihm an, dass es die Wahrheit war.  
  
Er seufzte abgrundtief und mitleidserregend.  
  
"Na schön... wenn es denn sein muss..."  
  
Ergeben ergab er sich seinem Schicksal.  
  
"Worauf wartet ihr denn noch?? Raus hier, sonst werd ich nicht fertig!", herrschte er die anderen an, die immer noch in der Küche standen und sich nicht vom Fleck rührten.  
  
Yoji schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber Kenken, hast du etwa vergessen, das wir zugucken müssen, damit du uns auch nicht übers Ohr haust? Nicht, das wir dir so etwas zutrauen würden..."  
  
Ken wurde unter seiner bräune blass.  
  
"Ihr... ihr wollt...", brachte er stotternd hervor und seine Stimme kiekste kläglich. /Bitte, lieber Gott, wenn es dich gibt, lass ein Wunder geschehen und tu mir das nicht an! BITTE!!!/, flehte er in Gedanken.  
  
"Jetzt mach schon! Was soll das Geziere, du bist doch keine Jungfrau!", moserte Yoji und Ken wurde knallrot.  
  
"WAS?!? Was hat das eine mit dem anderen zu tun?"  
  
"Na, Jungfrauen zieren sich auch immer so, wenn's zur Sache geht", erklärte Yoji mit einem Tonfall, der klar machte, dass das eigentlich JEDER wissen müsste...  
  
"Dass du dich damit auskennst war ja wohl klar", ertönte zum ersten mal seid diesem - für Ken sehr unangenehmen - Gespräch Ayas ruhige und emotionslose Stimme.  
  
"Na, na, na", sagte der Blonde und wedelte mit dem Zeigefinger vor der Nase des rothaarigen Anführers herum. "DU bist ja hier wohl derjenige, der sich am meisten drauf freut", hauchte er lasziv in Ayas Ohr und lehnte sich an seine Schulter.  
  
Unwirsch schüttelte Aya den anderen ab. "Klappe!", fauchte er und leichte Röte legte sich über seine blassen Wangenknochen.  
  
"Erwischt", meinte der Playboy nur und wandte sich wieder seinem eigentlichen 'Opfer' zu. "Nun, Kenken, wie lange willst du uns denn noch warten lassen? Fang an!"  
  
Ken warf einen weiteren Blick in die Runde.  
  
Omi lehnte sich an die eine Seite des Türrahmens, Yoji an die andere und Aya stand an die Wand gelehnt. Und alle sahen ihn aufmerksam an.  
  
Ergeben seufzte er erneut und schloss kurz die Augen.  
  
Das war DIE Blamage seines Lebens, er würde ihnen nie wieder in die Augen sehen können... vor allem nicht in Ayas. Und genau das bedauerte er am meisten, schließlich mochte er es, in die schönen Augen ihres Anführers zu blicken, selbst wenn sie die meiste Zeit kalt und ohne Gefühle waren. Nur manchmal, wenn Aya sich unbeobachtet glaubte, wurden sie sanfter und sogar leicht verträumt. Ken hatte ihn oft dabei ertappt und sich selbst dabei erwischt, den älteren zu beobachten und auf solche Momente zu warten.  
  
Langsam zog er sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf, entblößte seinen kräftigen und durchtrainierten Oberkörper. Er ließ es auf einen der Stühle fallen, Hose und Strümpfe folgten.  
  
Nur in der Boxershorts stand er schließlich da und zögerte, dann zog er auch das letzte Kleidungsstück aus.  
  
Hochrot drehte er den drei den Rücken zu, schnappte sich den Putzeimer und den Lappen und begann damit, die Küche zu putzen.  
  
Er hätte sich selbst für diese Aktion in den Hintern treten können!! Er konnte sich zwar nur noch Schemenhaft an den letzten Abend erinnern, aber bei dem Kater, den er nach dem Aufwachen hatte, wunderte ihn das nicht.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Anou, Ken-kun, ich glaube, du hast genug", ertönte Omis Stimme neben dem Ohr des Fußballers, der sich bereits seinen elften - oder war es vielleicht schon der zwölfte? - doppelten Whiskey reinzog.  
  
"Ach was, Omi-kun, mir geht es blendend. Mach dir um mich mal keine Sorgen", wehrte Ken ab und lächelte schief.  
  
Yoji und Aya sahen Kens Ich-kipp-mir-heute-einen-hinter-die-Binde-Aktion wortlos zu, doch dann grinste der Playboy unverschämt und flüsterte Aya kurz was ins Ohr.  
  
Daraufhin verschwand der Anführer von Weiß nach oben, gefolgt von Kens Augen, die automatisch nur auf Aya gerichtet waren.  
  
Ein weiteres mal füllte er sein Glas und seufzte.  
  
"He, Yoji, was war noch mal der Grund für diese kleine Feier hier?", fragte er den blonden und schaffte es noch immer ohne Probleme sich richtig zu artikulieren. Die anderen drei hätten ja schon vor einer Stunde ihr letztes Hemd darauf verwettet, dass Ken keinen vernünftigen Satz mehr herausbekommen kann!  
  
"Nichts wichtiges, Kenken", erwiderte Mr. Playboy und schob die Sonnenbrille hoch. "Es war einfach nur eine spontane Idee gewesen..."  
  
Zustimmendes Nicken von Omi, der sich bisher artig an sein - sich selbst gesetztes - Limit hielt.  
  
Als Aya wieder kam hatte er zwei neue Flaschen Wodka-Lemon dabei.  
  
Yojis Grinsen wurde kaum merklich eine Spur breiter. Er würde dafür sorgen, das Kenken diesen Abend sein Leben lang nicht mehr vergessen wird!  
  
Nicht ohne Schadenfreude dachte er daran, welche Kopfschmerzen der jüngere am nächsten Tag haben würde.  
  
"Kenken... was hältst du von einer kleinen Wette?", fragte er und zwang sich dazu, seine Stimme so ruhig und gelassen wie möglich klingen zu lassen.  
  
"Eine Wette? Was willst du denn wetten?", hakte Ken nach und goss sich ein weiteres Glas ein. [*nachdenk* Mann, das hört sich so an, als wäre Kenken ein Säufer.... *drop*]  
  
"Nun... wer es schafft, die Flasche Wodka als erster zu leeren hat gewonnen... Was meinst du, machst du mit?"  
  
Ein wenig misstrauisch sah Ken erst Yoji, dann die Flasche an, die dieser ihm entgegen hielt.  
  
Sooooo groß sah die ja gar nicht aus.....  
  
Er nickte.  
  
"Gut, ich bin dabei. Und wer verliert, putzt morgen die Küche.... nackt!"  
  
Entgeistert sahen die drei anderen ihn an.  
  
"K..Ken?!?" Aya war beinahe von seinem Stuhl gefallen.  
  
"Ken-kun?!?!?!" Omi starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, rieb sich am Ohr und kniff sich in die Wange, wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass er nicht träumte und sich nicht verhört hatte.  
  
"WAS?!?" Yoji fiel die Kippe aus dem Mundwinkel und sein Kinn klappte nach unten.  
  
Ken saß da, blickte absolut unschuldig die anderen an.  
  
Er begriff nicht so ganz, was hier so schlimm war...  
  
...was wohl auch daran lag, dass er sich gar nicht richtig dessen, was er gesagt hatte, bewusst war...  
  
Yoji blickte erst ihn, dann die Flasche, dann wieder ihn an. Seine Augen folgten dem Glas, das - schon wieder wie durch Geisterhand gefüllt - seinen Weg zu den fein geschwungenen Lippen des Fußballers suchte.  
  
"Du... du meinst das ernst, ja?", erkundigte er sich.  
  
"Klar. Sonst würd ich das ja nicht sagen, oder?"  
  
Der Ältere überlegte kurz. Er selbst hatte an diesem Abend noch lange nicht so viel getrunken wie Ken... Aber ob er es riskieren sollte?? Eigentlich wollte er Ken ja nur einen mordsmäßigen Kater bescheren...  
  
Doch dann nickte er.  
  
"Okay... wer als letzter seine Flasche leert putz morgen die Küche... splitterfasernackt!"  
  
Ken nahm seine Flasche entgegen und dann öffneten sie sie gemeinsam.  
  
Eine Stunde später:  
  
Yoji war unnatürlich bleich im Gesicht, ein leichter Grünschimmer umspielte seine Nase.  
  
Ken sah noch viel schlechter aus, seine Augen stachen in dem käsweißen Gesicht hervor und wirkten dennoch noch attraktiver als sonst.  
  
Der Playboy hatte seine Flasche schon fast geleert, während Ken sich erst bei der Hälfte befand.  
  
Omi und Aya blickten abwechselnd von einem zum anderen.  
  
Das konnte ja nicht gut gehen.  
  
Beinahe zeitgleich setzten die beiden Kontrahenten die Flasche wieder an ihre Lippen.  
  
Und leerten sie.  
  
Omis Augen waren beinahe Tellergroß als er Ken anstarrte, der die halbe Flasche Wodka-Lemon in fast einem Zug vollends gekippt hatte... aber dennoch war Yoji ein paar Minütchen früher fertig gewesen.  
  
Der Blonde sah in die Runde. "Gewonnen", presste er noch hervor, ehe er aufstand und so schnell wie möglich zur Toilette schwankte.  
  
Ken starrte nur mit glasigem Blick in die leere Flasche, registrierte gar nichts mehr. Er fühlte sich... seltsam... alles drehte sich... vor allem sein Magen... und außerdem gab es von allem die doppelte oder dreifache Ausführung.  
  
Er kicherte leicht. Nicht, dass er etwas gegen ein oder zwei Ayas mehr hätte, eher im Gegenteil.  
  
Der Anführer von Weiß sah ihn an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und zog den Fußballer vom Sofa hoch.  
  
"Ich bring ihn ins Bett", kommentierte er in Omis Richtung, der ebenfalls aufgestanden war und damit begann, die leeren Flaschen einzusammeln.  
  
Er nahm Ken auf den Arm und trug ihn nach oben.  
  
Nachdem er dem jüngeren T-Shirt und Hose ausgezogen und ihn ins Bett verfrachtet hatte, dachte er noch mal an die Wette und lächelte leicht.  
  
So gemein es klang, er freute sich darüber, dass Ken seine Wette verloren hatte... so kam er wenigstens in den Genuss, ihn - ohne dabei ein schlechtes Gewissen haben zu müssen - mal so ohne alles sehen zu können...  
  
~Flashback ende~  
  
Ken spürte die Blicke der anderen in seinem Rücken, die jeder seiner Bewegungen zu folgen schienen.  
  
/Nie wieder!/, schwor er sich. /Nie wieder Alkohol!! Alles, nur das nicht!/  
  
"NIE WIEDER ALK", zischte er auch, als er sich - gezwungener Maßen - zu seinen drei Beobachtern umwandte um den Tisch abzuwischen.  
  
Yoji lächelte nur, Omi kicherte und Aya grinste in sich hinein. Er hatte die Worte Kens eh nicht so richtig mitbekommen... viel mehr war er damit beschäftigt, den Anblick des durchtrainierten Körpers in sich aufzunehmen. Und dann versuchte er, die unvermeidliche Reaktion seines Körpers zu unterdrücken.  
  
Kens Anblick war aber auch zu gut.  
  
Gerötete Wangen und blitzende Augen, den sinnlichen Mund - bei dessen Anblick ihm immer gaaaaanz viele Gedanken kamen die nicht jugendfrei waren - zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst, das Kinn leicht vorgereckt um zu demonstrieren, dass er darüber stand. Die amethystfarbenen Augen wanderten tiefer, über die muskulöse Brust, den flachen, straffen Bauch....  
  
Unbewusst leckte Aya sich über die Lippen.  
  
Neben ihm erklang ein Kichern und er drehte den Kopf. Yoji blickte im direkt in die Augen, dann hauchte er: "Ertappt... und du solltest dich ein bisschen abkühlen...", fügte er mit einem kleinen Kopfnicken in Richtung Ayas Körpermitte hinzu.  
  
Dieser folgte seinem Blick und fühlte die Hitze in seinen Wangen, als er die Ausbeulung in seiner Jeans sah.  
  
Omi versuchte nun auch ein Lachen zu unterdrücken und gluckste vor sich hin, die Hände fest vor den Mund gepresst mit Lachtränen in den Augen.  
  
"Was ist denn?", fragte Ken irritiert, der von Ayas misslicher Lage so überhaupt nichts mitbekommen hatte.  
  
Er sah nur einen knallroten Aya, einen grinsenden Yoji und einen lachenden Omi... eigentlich nichts ungewöhnliches... bis auf Aya.  
  
"Nichts", presste Omi zwischen zwei Lachern hervor und kollabierte beinahe auf dem Fußboden, nur der Türrahmen und Yoji hielten ihn noch aufrecht.  
  
"Hä?", war das einzigste intelligente was Ken dazu einfiel.  
  
Nun konnte auch Yoji sich nicht mehr beherrschen und lachte los.  
  
Der komplett verwirrte Ken wandte sich in seiner Not ausgerechnet an Aya... aber der brachte keinen Ton heraus, starrte den braunhaarigen vor sich einfach nur an.  
  
So langsam zweifelte Ken ernsthaft am Verstand seiner Freunde.  
  
Oder hatten sie ihn doch nur verarscht??  
  
Er wollte die drei gerade anmotzen, als Bewegung in sie kam.  
  
Yoji gab Aya einen kleinen Schubser in Kens Richtung, schnappte sich Omi und rief Aya beim Hinausgehen noch "Er kann dir sicher ohne weitere Probleme beim Abkühlen helfen!" zu, ehe die beiden Lachend im Wohnzimmer verschwanden.  
  
Ken hatte zwischenzeitlich Aya aufgefangen und sah nicht intelligenter aus als eine Socke nach der Wäsche. [...klingt das doof... aber mir fiel nix besseres ein...]  
  
Gerade wollte er nachfragen, was Yoji denn damit gemeint hatte, als er von Aya grob gepackt und nach hinten gedrängt wurde. Die Platte des Küchentischs stieß gegen seinen Hintern und Ken musste seinen Rückzug wohl oder übel aufgeben.  
  
"Aya, wa-", fing Ken an, wurde aber durch die Lippen des Anführers unterbrochen, der seinige fest auf Kens legte und ihn hart küsste.  
  
Perplex wollte Ken ihn zuerst von sich stoßen, doch dann... schließlich war das etwas, wovon er schon seid längerem träumte... wenn auch unter anderen Umständen.  
  
Als sie sich voneinander trennten waren ihre Lippen rot und leicht geschwollen, Ayas Augen glitzerten vor Verlangen.  
  
Ken schluckte als er diesen Blick bemerkte, doch als er wieder dazu ansetzte, etwas zu sagen, unterbrachen ihn Ayas Lippen erneut.  
  
Nach Stunden, Minuten, Tagen, Jahren - Ken konnte das schon gar nicht mehr sagen - ließen sie voneinander ab, nur damit Aya Ken über die Schulter werfen konnte und mit ihm schnell - sehr schnell - in seinem Zimmer verschwand, wo er Ken aufs Bett fallen ließ.  
  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen riss er sich förmlich seine Kleider vom Leib; er wollte Ken, jetzt, hier und ohne noch groß drum herum zu reden. Über das Warum und Weshalb konnten sie hinterher immer noch reden, jetzt wollte er nur diesen unbändigen Druck in seinem Inneren los werden. Und Ken war nun mal der einzige Mensch, der ihm dabei helfen konnte.  
  
Er legte sich zwischen die leicht gespreizten Beine des jüngeren und beide stöhnten sie lustvoll auf, als sich ihre Erektionen berührten.  
  
Aya knabberte an Kens Unterlippe, küsste am Hals entlang nach unten, über die Brust bis zum Bauchnabel. Dort spielte er kurz, tauchte mit seiner Zunge ein und kitzelte den anderen ein wenig, berauscht von dem Vibrieren, dass das Kichern hervor rief.  
  
Dann glitt er ein Stückchen nach oben, liebkoste abwechselnd die harten, ihm entgegengereckten Brustwarzen. Er ließ Ken seine Lippen, seine Zunge und seine Zähne spüren, verschaffte ihm süße, wohlige Schauer und gleißende Blitze lustvollen Schmerzes.  
  
Kens Wahrnehmungen waren schon lange ein einziges Durcheinander von Empfindungen, jede Berührung von Aya brachte seinen gesamten Körper zum klingen. Seine Hände strichen unstet über den Rücken des obenliegenden, zeitweise hinterließen seine Fingernägel kleine Kratzer auf der weißen Haut.  
  
Ken glaubte sich schon am Rand aller Möglichkeiten, als sich Ayas Lippen um seine Spitze legten und ihm zeigten, dass er noch lange nicht alle wahrnehmbaren Gefühle kennengelernt hatte.  
  
Der Körper des Fußballers war mit einem leichten Schweißfilm überzogen, glänzte im Sonnenlicht, das durch die Fenster fiel. Er hatte den Rücken durchgebogen, drängte sich dem Mund des Älteren entgegen, sehnte sich danach, sich entgültig in seinen Gefühlen zu verlieren.  
  
"Aya... oh... aaahhh!"  
  
Kens lustgetränkter Aufschrei war im ganzen Haus zu hören, als Ayas Finger in ihn glitt und nach einigen kurzen Augenblicken den empfindsamsten Punkt überhaupt berührte.  
  
Ken krallte sich im Bettlaken fest, Sterne tanzten vor seinen geschlossenen Augen und statt Blut lief kochendheiße, brodelnde Lava durch seine Adern, die nur darauf wartet, auszubrechen.  
  
Aya führte noch einen weiteren Finger in den durchtrainierten Körper unter sich ein, doch dann war seine Selbstbeherrschung am Ende. Er richtete sich auf, schob sich ein Stück nach oben und hob Kens Hüfte leicht an. Dann drang er mit einem kräftigen Stoß tief in seinen Geliebten ein, presste gleichzeitig seine Lippen auf Kens um dessen Aufschrei zu dämpfen.  
  
Es fühlte sich wunderbar an, sich in dieser Enge zu bewegen, die sich jedes mal, wenn er sich ein Stück zurück zog, sofort wieder zusammenzog, nur um sich - begleitet von einem lustvollen Stöhnen - ihm wieder zu öffnen.  
  
Obwohl er es sich vorgenommen hatte, sich zusammen zu reißen und sich Zeit zu lassen spürte Aya, dass er das unmöglich konnte. Immer schneller und kräftiger wurden die Bewegungen seiner Hüfte.  
  
Er küsste Ken, biss in seine Schulter, saugte an seinem Hals, knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen, trank das Keuchen und Stöhnen seines Namens, das über die exquisiten, geschwollenen Lippen Kens kam mit all seinen Sinnen.  
  
Ken klammerte sich geradezu an Aya, hatte seine Beine unnachgiebig um dessen Hüfte geklammert, drängte sich seinen Bewegungen entgegen. Die Hände in das Laken verkrampft, den Kopf weit nach hinten gebogen war er eine geballte Ladung sinnlichen Dynamits, das jeden Augenblick explodieren konnte.  
  
Immer wieder wenn Aya diesen kleinen, unscheinbaren und doch so lustempfindlichen Punkt in ihm berührte fühlte er, wie er der Erlösung ein Stückchen näher kam.  
  
Als der Rotschopf schließlich auch noch seine Finger um seine Erregung schloss, war es um Ken geschehen und er ergoss sich warm in der Hand des anderen, zog sich zusammen, fühlte, wie seine Welt in ein Kaleidoskop von Gefühlen und Empfindungen zerbrach.  
  
Aya stöhnte kehlig an seinem Ohr, als sich die Muskeln um sein Glied zusammenzogen. Ein paar tiefe, kräftige Stöße und auch er überschritt den Punkt, an dem er sich und seine Welt kontrollieren konnte.  
  
***  
  
Mit geschlossenen Augen lag Aya auf Ken, viel zu geschafft um sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu rühren. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde jeder einzelne Knochen und Muskel in seinem Körper zu weichgekochten Spagettis.  
  
Dennoch zog er sich langsam aus dem Körper des Jüngeren zurück, der enttäuscht seufzte und seine Arme um Ayas Nacken schlang.  
  
Noch immer die Augen geschlossen haltend suchten sich ihre Lippen, tauschten sie einen tiefen, langen, atemraubenden und sinnlichen Kuss.  
  
Als Kens Atem sich wieder so weit erholt hatte, dass er ohne Probleme wieder vollständige Sätze von sich geben konnte, hob er den Kopf leicht an, sah tief in Ayas wunderschöne Augen und flüsterte heiser: "Wenn ich gewusst hätte, das du so reagierst, hätte ich schon viel früher die Küche in diesem Aufzug geputzt."  
  
Die Antwort bestand nur aus einem Lächeln und einem liebevollen Kuss.  
  
Owari  
  
Ken: *blush* *räusper* Ähm....  
  
Aya: *glare* Sag nichts...  
  
Ken: *Lapis anglare* ...  
  
Lapis: *unschuldig tu* Was denn?? He, ihr wolltet doch, dass ich endlich mal ne Story mit euch beiden schreib, also beschwert euch nicht!!  
  
Aya: Omae o ko-  
  
Heero: *Waffe entsicher* Das ist mein Spruch!!! *deathglare*  
  
Ken: @.@  
  
Aya: ...  
  
Lapis: Hee-chan, wo kommst du denn auf einmal her?? Du hast doch hier gar nichts zu suchen!  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Lapis: Ach so, verstehe.  
  
Ken + Aya: ?????  
  
Heero: *blush* Hn.  
  
Lapis: Is nich wahr?? Du hättest diese Fanfic also lieber mit Duo und dir in den Hauptrollen?? Gomen, aber die zwei waren leider schneller....  
  
Heero: *deathglare*  
  
Lapis: Ja, ja... ich lass mir für euch auch noch was einfallen....  
  
Ken: *murmel* Die armen...  
  
Aya: *zustimmend nick*  
  
Lapis: Bitte?? Hast du was gesagt, Ken-chan?? Willst du noch so ne Story?? Oder mal eine mit.... *Ken ins Ohr flüster*  
  
Ken: *blush* *panisch kopfschüttel* Nein!!  
  
Aya: *interessiert guck* Was?  
  
Lapis: *hentaigrin*  
  
Ken + Aya: @.@  
  
Ken: *Aya am Ärmel hinterher zieh* Gehen wir...  
  
Aya: Ken.....  
  
Ken: Ja?  
  
Aya: ...die Küche muss mal wieder geputzt werden... *diesen speziellen Blick bekomm*  
  
Ken: @.@  
  
Oki, oki, ich hör schon auf... aber ich hoffe mal, euch hat meine erste WK-Fanfic gefallen.... Außerdem war es meine erste PWP!!!! *vor scham erröt*  
  
Kommentare, Morddrohungen, Liebesbriefe und sonstige literarische Ergüsse gehen einfach an mich.... und sind immer SEHR erwünscht! *smile* 


End file.
